villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Qilby
Qilby is the main villain from the second season of TV french cartoon Wakfu. Is a selatrop of the Primordial Age, a member of the Council of the Six. He is Shinonome's brother. Orgonax heart thief. Qilby was the selatrop that unleashed the end of his civilization. He was locked up by Yugo in the white dimension. Personality Qilby was one of the first generation of eliatropes and one of the few adult ones seen in the animated series, initially showing compassion and a desire to bring his people back from their prison/sanctuary he later shows his darker side after fusing with the cube (either the effects of it or his true self). He is manipulative, amoral, and possibly insane because his reincarnations never lost their memories, like his brothers and sisters. He provoked a war that nearly destroyed his race, set loose a demon invasion and wanted to absorb the wakfu of an entire world to power his ship, though he seems to not care for the consequences. In the end, his greatest fear was to end up alone as evidence when he showed he was a afraid of being trapped in the White Dimension again. Appearance Qilby appears as a tall, slim man. His has long brownish blonde hair accompanied by a beard tied up to keep it well-kept. On his face, he has golden eyes and has brown-framed monocle-shaped glasses adorning it. He previously had two arms, but lost his left from Phearis during the war against his people and the Machasmes due to his treachery that started it all to begin with. Like all eliatropes, Qilby wears a defined hat with noticeable extensions that appear more like dragon horns than ears of some kind. His attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves, a pair of baggy brown pants, and sandal-like shoes. While possessing the Eliacube, his appearance changes entirely. His skin apparently becomes ghostly white. His hair turns black along with his beard not being tied up, but rather kept straight. His sclera and irises turn as luminescent blue as the color of wakfu itself. Black markings also adorn his body, including his hat while his lips appear blue. Speaking of his hat, the horn-like extensions of it stand up straight. His black hair now hangs out from the torn opening in the back. He no longer has a shirt on to cover his upper-torso or his sandal-like shoes. His pants turn from brown to white also. Finally, he has the Eliacube in the shape of a makeshift arm to replace the one he lost. History When they became interested in the Eliacube, Yugo and Adamai discovered Qilby, a gracious and kind fellow Member of the Council of the Six, he is part of the first Selatros of the Primordial Age. Qilby performed experiments with the Wakfu, which caused the war between the Mecasmas and the Selatrops. Because of his obsession with the technology of the Eliacube he became dangerous for his people. Then, Yugo locked him in the White Dimension. Thousands of years later, Qilby managed to escape thanks to Yugo, who did not know what had happened. But selatrop did not forget what happened The treacherous selatrop was first introduced to Yugo as the king of the selatrops, but he quickly fell off the mask became more serious. Suspicious tattoos on his body, a strange glow in one eye and an arm made with pure wakfu, Qilby was always thirsting for knowledge and discovery. Her goal then was to find her sister Shinonome and her people to undertake the return journey. Either way, it does not matter if one or two worlds have to disappear in the process! And for that, he made a deal with Rushu, to invade the World of Twelve, breaking the non-invasion pact again.From betrayal to manipulation, Qilby's loneliness had made him more insane than ever. Yugo managed to lock him back into the White Dimension, this time, forever. Gallery qilby wakfu arm.png qilby portals.png Trivia *When reviving, unlike the other members of the council, Qilby does not forget its memories. *He also has full knowledge of the Eliacube and its workings (Nox spent 200 years just trying to figure out how to work it) makes him even more dangerous than Nox , he is also able to remember his past lives, which is unique for his species, and implied to be the source of his knowledge and madness, which he later stated was a curse. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Revived Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Barbarian Category:TV Show Villains